dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarknessRising
=April= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse 10:39, April 24, 2012 =August= Curious I noticed your wiki mentioned on: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/DailyLifeWithMonsterGirl and was wondering if you added it? :) There should totally be an H manga wiki collective or something like that. Perhaps crossing with visual novels that include H scenes. I'm a mad at w:c:School-Days for example. +Y 19:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey man i was wondering where do you get this Pic out from: http://dailylifewithamonstergirl.wikia.com/wiki/File:TionishaUnderArmor.jpg Pd:excuse me for my talking im not get used to tipe in english because im from latinamerica Talex134 (talk) 14:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Talex It's from chapter 11, page 35, right underneath the image of "Mrs. Smith" --Greyman MSC (talk) 06:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, i dindt noticed when i read it, another thing you created this wiki or what and if you are interesed i can translate this one to spanish Talex134 (talk) 04:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Talex134 :) you are welcome, im glad to add it there. hopefully we see more of Draco in the upcoming chapters. :) Chizmad (talk) 04:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support. I guess I was nervous on my first giving the plot try, but I did read that issue and try to put it in a perspective that everyone can understand. ~~Carl Turok~~ Species pages What if the girls' species were given a page? I can work wonders with putting pieces and parts together, and I am not a noob in the wiki worldCrimsonFalke (talk) 04:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Not such a bad idea, but I suggest holding out on that one. So far, we have seen only one member of each of their species, namely they themselves. You can't judge a group by a single member. While we have some idea of what each of their species may be like in general, we also have no idea which of the girls' traits may be unusual for their species. For example: Miia's red colored scales may be a very uncommon or even rare trait among Lamia. So unless we meet other members of their species, or if the author decides to reveal some information himself, I suggest holding out on it. Or at least be very careful on how you phrase it. 20:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Very well although there several requiring characters, a police man who is rather jump but no name and a couple of punks. What about them? I figured I would name the pages "unnamed police officer" and "Punk Couple" Both have key moments the latter nearly killed a girl that the police officer was sent to help that was rescued by suuCrimsonFalke (talk) 03:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Requesting a block of an unproductive user is apparently here only to spread their own personal fanfiction about monster girls as facts on discussion pages and has claimed advance information about the series that has proven repeatedly to be utterly wrong. This user has been asked to stop doing so and refuses, so I request their IP address be blocked to prevent further disruption of the wiki. GethN7 (talk) 13:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Just to let you know, the guy you blocked is back and more unproductive than ever. 11:53, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I've given him repeated warnings, but he is ignoring them and is completetly flooding the comments of the Kurusu Kimihito page with his spam. 13:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Look, I'm sorry to keep bothering you, but could you please do something about that guy? I'm making a fool of myself by repeatedly warning him and then nothing happens. 11:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't know if the spammer is still doing his nonsense, but I'd like to request his spam be deleted from the comments. Not only it is false and disruptive, leaving it will most likely only encourage the spammer to continue, and removing their nonsense would probably be a good deterrent to more of their foolishness. GethN7 (talk) 10:43, April 11, 2014 (UTC) blocking vandal Could you block this user? If you look at his edits, you'll see that he is either outright vandalizing, or putting false information in pages. 23:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC) i got the info from the website which came from volume 5 of monster musume at manhau.dmzj.com/mowuniangrichang/29299.shtmlSpartan12345 (talk) 22:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) the info i got was from http://manhua.dmzj.com/mowuniangrichang/ Spartan12345 (talk) 22:43, March 17, 2014 (UTC)its chineses but the numbers where there The talk page spammer is back And they are spewing their lies and nonsense. Not only do they need blocked, but please delete their spam this time. Hopefully, seeing their stupidity getting removed will discourage them from doing it again GethN7 (talk) 06:49, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :The same IP address is still spamming. I request they be blocked and their posts be edited to remove their nonsense (and replaced with something like "spam post"). Also, if you don't mind, I already admin another wiki here on Wikia and would be happy to help with this one, if only to keep troublemakers like this from committing more mischief and annoying the editors, since this spammer clearly doesn't seem to get the hint they need to leave. GethN7 (talk) 13:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'm just here to agree with GethN7. That guy just doesn't seem to understand he has to quit. I'm staring to think he might be a spambot. Could you please block him again and remove all his posts, because all of us are tired of his crap. 12:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Due to the persistence of this particular spammer, I have requested assistance from the Wikia staff in stopping what seems to be a likely spambot. GethN7 (talk) 17:10, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you can help me with a question I got.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 18:09, September 22, 2014 (UTC)